User talk:Toml4777
Welcome! Hi Toml4777 -- we're excited to have Mafia Wars Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! Aeroglyphics 03:45, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi Toml4777 I'd really love to help out with this wiki. The other Mafia Wars wiki is much too simple and boring. I'm a graphics guy so I threw something together for the Cuba tier mastery. I only uploaded one in case you didn't like it, but I have the rest for Cuba already made. Hopefully I can make some more stuff for here, let me know. Recent edits to Mafia Wars First of all thank you for creating Mafia Wars. I am a senior living in England and I have found you pages very helpful. My apologies, I did not realise that it was your game page when I created some “anonymous” edits before creating an account today. In particular I have added a note about “Rip Off The American Mob” the title page should be Armenian but it is locked from editing, hence the addition in the main text. I have also added a new page for “Multi-Purpose Truck” Please can you let me know the best way if you would like me to make any further contributions? e.g. “Untraceable Cell Phone” to show the jobs and numbers need but this page is locked. The additions I had in mind were: - Capo: Flip a Snitch: 1 Untraceable Cell Phone Dodge an FBI Tail: 1 Untraceable Cell Phone Consigliere Ransom a Businessman's Kid:1 Untraceable Cell Phone Underboss: Order a Hit on a Public Official: 1 Untraceable Cell Phone Again thank you for your excellent pages. Regards Frank (Microtan) Microtan 16:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC)